Never A One Night Stand
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: After a long, drunken night with his friend Roxas, not only does Zexion wake up with a hangover, but he wakes up beside a man he can't even remember the name of. Zemyx yaoi love.


-**Main** **Pairing: **Demyx x Zexion  
>-<strong>Notes: <strong>This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai,** which means that it contains **boy-boy love,** Demyx and Zexion from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>-<strong> Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please review this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>Washing his hands in the sink basin, Zexion looked up into the bathroom mirror examining the dark circles under his eyes and he whined a little. He had been up all night with his best friend Roxas after finding out that Roxas and his stupid boyfriend Nero had finally broken up.<p>

Roxas had decided to celebrate, much to Zexion's dismay, by dragging him along to a nightclub where two males greeted them who they had never met before.

Both of the strangers were tall and slim, one of them had giant spiky red hair and sparkling green eyes that had purple upside down triangles underneath them. The other male had dirty blonde hair that was fashioned into a half mullet; half mohawk fashion and he too had gorgeous green eyes, which reminded him of the ocean.

Roxas had immediately hit it off with the red head and Zexion had found them in the bathroom heating up against the wall without a care in the world though many other males were staring at them.

He was left alone with the other male…whose name escaped him whenever he tried to recall it though he did remember that it was an unusual one. Just like Roxas and Axel, Zexion had ended up taking…the blonde home and one thing led to another and Zexion found himself throwing his head back in pleasure whilst the blonde held him closely and placed butterfly kisses around his collarbone.

Zexion had awakened that morning in the blonde's arms, at first he was tempted to hit him as he didn't remember at first what had exactly happened, but when he eventually looked underneath the sheets to see his bare penis waving at him he figured out what had happened.

"Ngh," Zexion's ears pricked up and he gently pushed the bathroom door open to look through the gap, watching the blonde's eyes squint as the sun bleeding through his turquoise curtains blinded him.

_I wish could remember your damn name!_ Zexion rolled his eyes at himself, it was the first time he'd ever brought a guy home and he couldn't even remember his name, score.

"You glued to that door?" Zexion jumped slightly, blushing darkly as his eyes met the tired ones of the blonde who was now yawning.

"Um…" Zexion muttered and wandered back into his bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, legs apart and hands linked together, "Last night was fun," he actually meant it as well.

"Tell me about it, I thought last night was great," the blonde agreed as he slipped out from under the covers clearly not bothered by the fact that he was completely naked and Zexion quickly averted his gaze to the floor, blushing again. The blonde made a small 'a-ha' as he found his boxers and pulled them on, turning towards Zexion who just peered at him through his hair.

_He's…really sweet _Zexion scowled at himself and shook his head as he felt the bed dip slightly when the blonde sat back down.

"Say…I don't mean to be rude but for the life of me, I can't remember your name," the blonde chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck in a shy manner.

Zexion smiled slightly in relief and cleared his throat, "My name is Zexion," he watched the blonde mouth his name afterwards and frowned, going to ask the blonde his name was before jumping out of his skin as the other male gasped loudly and grabbed a hold of Zexion's wrists gently.

"That name is so freaking awesome!" Zexion's face lost it's colour for a second before he began giggling, ducking his head so he could hide his blush, "you wanna know my name…or do you have a better memory than me?" Zexion smiled and looked up and him, licking over his silver lip ring.

"I have a bad memory too," Zexion admitted and bit the inside of his cheek, slightly annoyed that he couldn't remember.

"My name," the blonde placed his hands on his chest and beamed at Zexion friendly, "is Demyx,"

Zexion felt his heart pull slightly as Demyx flipped his body upwards so he could do a backwards roly-poly off of the bed and grabbed a hold of his tight black shirt, pulling it over his toned body.

"So…um," Zexion rolled his eyes at himself, what was he supposed to say to a guy he'd just spent the night with after knowing him for about two hours?

Demyx looked over at him and inwardly groaned at the sight of him, he grabbed Zexion roughly by the chin and placed a heated kiss on his lips, stunning the precious bluenette. His tongue flicked out and licked along Zexion's top lip before he pulled away completely and grinned as he saw the shocked expression written over Zexion's face.

"See you later kid," Zexion's eyes widened as he watched the boy leave and opened his mouth to tell him to stop, but his voice seemed to get trapped in his throat and he heard his front door shut.

* * *

><p><em>I will kill you, did you know that? No of course you didn't because I'm the only one who can actually hear my thoughts<em> Zexion couldn't help the glare he was sending Roxas's way as the blonde flirted with his brand new boyfriend, who happened to be the red head Axel that they had met at the night club.

After talking with Axel, it turned out that he went to the same school as Roxas and Zexion, this had built Zexion's hope for possibly seeing Demyx again if it hadn't been for Axel ripping that hope out of him and burying it under the ground with the words, "He's older than me, so he goes to the Bastion College just a few streets away,"

Zexion couldn't understand why he felt so disappointed; it wasn't as if he was in love with Demyx because that it be ridiculous to fall for somebody so quick.

"Cheer up Zeku," Roxas chirped and rubbed the back of his hand against Zexion's cheek to wake him up a little.

"I don't need to cheer up, I'm fine," Zexion held back his snappy tone and forced a smile onto his face, "I'm just thinking about exams," he lied and looked up at Axel when the tall teenager grunted.

"What a barrel of laughs you are," Axel snorted and winced as Roxas elbowed him sharply in the stomach, "that hurt!"

"Good," Roxas frowned before kissing Axel's arm, which he was resting on, before turning back to Zexion who had decided to take the small distraction as an escape route and he bolted back the way they came, deciding to skip school.

Around the corner from Zexion's flat was a small and welcoming café that he used most mornings to grab a morning coffee and muffin…if he woke up on time that is.

He pushed the door open, his eyes flickering upwards at the noise of the entrance bell, and immediately wandered over towards the counter to order his morning usual.

"Hey Sora," Zexion greeted his brunette friend, who nearly smacked his head on the shelf above him in shock.

"Zeku!" Sora beamed and bounced his way over to the counter with a giant smile across his face, "you want the usual?" his giant blue eyes glittered as he spoke to his friend and Zexion nodded, getting his money ready.

Sora beamed and set to work on Zexion's order, picking up a blueberry muffin and placing it in a neat little cardboard box before passing it to Zexion who instantly began picking at it with his fingers.

"That'll be eighty munny," Sora called over his shoulder as he worked on trying to get the coffee machine to work.

Zexion spilled his money out on the counter and was just about to start counting it out when a hand slammed down on the coins to prevent him. His eyes narrowed and he turned to yell at the person for making him jump so much, but when he looked up, his voice got stuck and his face burned a bright shade of red.

"Let me get this," Demyx grinned happily and brought out a few coins, passing them to Sora who looked from Demyx to Zexion and back again with a slight frown on his face.

"I can pay, it's only eighty munny," Zexion protested trying to pull Sora back but the brunette just giggled and winked at him before turning around and serving another customer.

"Nah, it wouldn't be right after what I did last week to you," Demyx smiled slightly as he looked down at Zexion whose face softened slightly.

"Why did you leave?" Zexion asked quietly as he took his coffee and muffin, following Demyx over to a free table in the café.

"I had to," Demyx started as he rested on his elbow, his eyes watching Zexion's fingers tap along his coffee cup, "I can't just skip college like you can with school," he explained and Zexion's eyebrows knitted together.

"So…it was because you needed to be at college?" Zexion smiled to himself and took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, why did you think I left?" Zexion's eyes looked to the table, his hair falling into his eyes to hide the guilty look in his eyes.

"I thought I was a one night stand," Zexion whispered looking up at Demyx whose eyes were wide and filled with confusion.

"How could you think that!" Demyx exclaimed and got up from his seat, swiftly sitting back down next to Zexion, "I'm not the sort of person to go home with somebody and sleep with them, usually I wait until we've dated for a few months," Demyx rambled as he placed his hand under Zexion's chin, "but you were different,"

"Different?" Zexion felt a little awkward as Demyx's face neared his so that he could now feel the blonde's breath on his lips.

"Your friend Roxas and I are cousins," Zexion's eyes widened a little bit, "and he's told me a lot about you, shown me pictures and well, what can I say apart from that I just fell for you," Zexion's heart wouldn't slow down and he swallowed deeply as Demyx's hypnotizing eyes scanned his with such honesty that he couldn't help but want to cuddle into him.

"Okay," Zexion blushed at his slightly dazed response and blinked several times as Demyx started laughing, Zexion couldn't help but noticed how the blonde's face completely lit up as he did so.

"So," Demyx chuckled and rubbed his finger on Zexion's chin playfully as he scooted closer to the bluenette, who was still utterly under his spell, "would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Demyx beamed at the smile that was tugging upon Zexion's lips.

"Y-yeah, I'd like that," Zexion replied quietly, his eyes falling to Demyx's lips desperate to kiss them again.

Demyx noticed a smirked a little cruelly and moved his lips an inch away from Zexion's, he heard Zexion's breath hitch and his hand moved from his chin to around the bluenette's thin waist. He slowly captured Zexion's lips with his, pulling the bluenette onto his lap as his tongue ran over Zexion's bottom lip, begging for entrance which he was given almost instantly causing the both of them to groan slightly.

Zexion tangled his fingers in Demyx's thick blonde hair and pulled himself closer, wanting to feel Demyx's lips more than he physically could.

"Whoa hey!" Sora gasped and quickly tapped Zexion on the side of the head to try and break them out of their embrace, "um…you're getting looks from those guys," Sora whispered and pointed behind him where and mother and father were glaring at them as they tried to keep their twin girls preoccupied.

"Oh relax!" Demyx cried out to them with a exhausted look, "it's not lie I was sucking him off," Zexion's heart skipped a beat and he giggled at the shocked expressions of the parents.

"I would run," Sora informed them and Zexion nodded before yelping as Demyx pulled him out of the café rather quickly as the father of the twin girls stood up.

Zexion laughed behind his hands as Demyx pulled him down an alleyway, trying to conceal his own laughter as he pulled Zexion into his arms and cuddled him tightly.

"I think that guy will kill you the next time he sees you," Zexion chuckled and wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck.

"Yeah, I'd like to see him try," Demyx winked before placing another warm, caring kiss upon Zexion's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>*Dates wont add up due to this being copied and pasted from my DeviantART page*<strong>

**This has to be the latest I've ever been for posting something for Zemyx day :( I hate the fact it took me so long, but I still uploaded it!**

**My god! How many Demyx fangirls would love to wake up to Dem-Dem in the morning and get a smooch off of him before he left?**

**It felt so nice writing about my favourite Kingdom Hearts couple again, my beautiful Zeku and Dem-Dem.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this!**


End file.
